Doll
Though manipulation of brain, people who volunteer (or in some cases, who are forced) to become dolls, have their personalities and memories stripped from them. The original personality is placed on a special, advanced hard drive. The body though, becomes a blank slate. Only very basic instincts and behavior are left on the slate to keep it active, leaving an empty doll in a very child-like state. This is refered to as the 'Tabula Rasa effect.' When empty, dolls are very naive, optimistic and trusting. The empty doll can be imprinted with new, often manipulated, personalities and memories. These imprints give the doll (at this point called an "Active"), brand new skills and abilities that they use to carry out engagements. These engagements can be as simple as a date with a rich, lonely businessperson or as complicated and dangerous as an assasination. Once an imprint is completed and placed into an empty Doll, the engagement becomes incredibly important in Active's life - feeling almost like destiny. They are not forced to do anything, but they are designed to want to. At the end of each engagement, the memory of the Active is wiped, and the Doll is returned to the Tabula Rasa state. The places that protect and imprint dolls are called 'Dollhouses' and they exist all over the Galaxy in every faction (the Black Horde stole the technology and is still experimenting on it). They are hidden buildings and rarely revealed, even to clients. Special *There are two conditions in which one becomes a Doll, each with their own effects: **'Voluntary': Your character voluntary signed up at a Dollhouse to become a doll. ***Character recieves +3 extra skill points per level. ***Character starts with an additional 10000 credits. ***Character is aware of their Doll-state during the Tabula Rasa effect, and has more control over their imprints. **'Involuntary': Your character was forced into becoming a Doll. ***Character gains +4 to Will Saves. ***Character is more likely to undergo a Composite Effect (see below). *'No Past': Even if voluntary, your character does not remember their past. If they have any Birthright Feats that require activation, they are not aware of them. *'Imprint': Once per level, the character can choose (if the Doll is involuntary, than the DM chooses) a new class, new skills and new feats. The Doll's base ability score stays the same. The Doll can not choose to be a Psion or Force-User, as those classes require abilities gifted at birth. They may choose any feats that they meet the prerequisite for (Birthright feats excluded). The Doll may not choose more skills or feats than they have available at their level. Imprints used on the Doll must be saved with the character sheet. '' *'''Composite Effect: Composite Effects occur when two or more personalities (and thus skills, classes and feat) merge simultaneously. This gives the Doll access to the abilities of all the above personalities, but also makes the Doll mentally unstable. This can result in supreme arrogance, lack of control, schizophenria, violence towards others and can even result in permanent brain damage. These happen at random or can be brought upon by outside stressors (DM's discretion). *'Handler': All Dolls have a Handler that assists them from the sidelines. The Handler's skills are up to the player's DM. Handlers always have the Doll's best interest at heart and the Doll is designed to always trust their individual Handler. Class Feats Decreased Composite Effect Chance: The character is modified to be less likely to undergo a composite effect. Character also gains Will Save +1. ''This feat maybe taken multiple times. '' '''''Increased Composite Effect Chance: Fighting to find themselves again, the odds of your character undergoing a composite effect are increased. This feat may be taken multiple times.''' ' '''Permanent Skillset': Sometimes, abilities aren't erased with a wipe. If a character chooses the same feat more than once when being imprinted, they may choose to lock that feat into their memory and use it even in the Tabula Rasa state. Skills can also be locked into the memory in groups seven points at a time, and only if that skill recieved at least seven points per imprint. '' Requires being imprinted two different times with the desired feat/skills and Wisdom 15. This feat may be taken multiple times. Each time, the odds of a composite effect occuring rise. '' Composite Effect Control: Your character has an increased chance of controlling themselves in the event of a Composite Effect. While they may have control of themselves and their abilities, this will not last forever and eventually mental destability will begin to kick in. The character can control a Composite Effect for one day. This feat may be taken multiple times. ''Requires Character Level 2 and Wisdom 15. '' '' '' Category:Class Category:Class Category